Character Approval/Apollo Bora
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Apollo was born normal. Normal friends, normal ability, normal grades. All except for his face. He was beyond handsome, even for an elf. However, no one acknowledged it until his late teens. A superstition had been passed through his family, one that make his parents’ fear for him. Mai and Hercules Bora had Apollo on December 30th, the legend that passed throughout their family stated that a child born the day before an eve of a holiday would be cursed with the debt of great misfortune. The feared of the consequences he would face later in life, sow they tried to keep his life as ordinary as possible. They knew from the very beginning that he was destined for something greater, but the fear that had taken over them never allowed him to test out his talents. Apollo was unnaturally smart, this too worried his parents. They felt that they needed to prevent him from getting ahead, so they convinced him to lower his grades to average. He knew there was something off. After all, what parent would tell their child to be bad at School? He passed these thoughts away and did as his parents suggested, knowing they had his best interests at heart. He ignored the thoughts of doubt that came with his actions, being that they also Brought pains of guilt that he was not believing his parents. His grades eventually went to the average students and he began to stop trying. Apollo had a best friend growing up. They were almost siblings, outside of their group of friends, she was the one who was always with Apollo. They had seen each other at their darkest moments in life, been there for each other through think and thin, they were simply inseperateable. They had met through a mutual friends of their parents. With were at a party and were forced into a room. It was full of kinds their age. They had clicked. From the moment they had locked eyes, a grin and formed on four-year-old Apollo’s lips. He knew she was going to be there for him. As young and innocent his mind was, it knew what true friendship was. He was sure of it, the surest he had ever been in his life, even to this day. Then it started. They were there every moment of each otter’s lives. When one couldn’t sleep, they would light leap to the other’s house and spend the night. They grew up in the same world. They has the same drags, castles, buildings to build. They same trees to climb. Apollo didn’t need anyone else. He knew that if he had his best friend, he could get through anything. She wasn’t only his friend, she was his sister. Artemis always knew there was something wrong. She knew that his parents were up to something. She had voiced her suspicions, but Apollo tried to ignore them. It had caused their biggest fight. Apollo was her brother, if anything happened to him, they would have to deal with her. His parents knew it too. They tried to discourage his friendship with her, but this was one of the time he refused. Even though he noticed the signs, he ignored them. Even though he and Artemis fought over this constantly, he always denied it. He couldn’t let it be true. He just couldn’t. His parents were grateful he hadn’t found out. They felt the guilt of hiding it in every breath they took. Artemis confronted them, and they denied it. The girl they saw as a daughter for so long lost any relationship she had ever built with them. 15 years of trust had gone down the drain. In her eyes, they were never worthy enough for Apollo. This left him with a choice. His parents or his sister? The ones who brought him into the world, or the girl who was their for him for everything? He was completely conflicted. He already knew what his parents wanted him to do, but he had no idea what Artemis wanted. While they were still best friends, it wasn’t the same. It never would be with that decision hanging over his head. It left him miserable and lost. You could see it in all of his actions. His eyes never met with yours, his moments grew slowly and had no effort. His eyes always had dark bags under them. He wasn’t in touch with the world. This worried his parents, but it worried Artemis more. What was happening to her best friend? Where was the boy who broke her exes nose when he dumped her? Where was the boy who drew castles in the sand, and played the master that haunted her dreams? Where was the boy that held her when she was falling, and never left a conversation hanging? Where was her brother? When he fell into the depths of his depression, he let it all out through songs. All dark and gloomy songs, but one by one, they made him see the light in his world. Artemis had dragged him to a concert and forced him on stage. What he didn’t know was that she heard his songs. They broke what was left of his heart, but she could see the raw talent he had. While Artemis saw the pure excitement of the spsongs, Apollo saw them work behind it. The training it must have toook to master those steps. The hours of effort the artists must have put in to train their voices. He saw all the intricate details, soaking it all in. The bodies around him moved, dancing to the music. However, he stood their and listened. He admired every note, every melody, every step. Artemis could see it in his gaze. She knew this wpcould be his future. He could never have this future if he didn’t solve the issue with his parents. Deep down she knew he would choose her. It wrecked her that he would give up his parents. They needed to see he wasn’t destined for failure. She secretly sent one of his tapes to a singing competition. She never revealed his age, knowing that they would never believe that a 15-year-old boy could have such a mature voice. Without that information, he was selected to go into the competition. When she told Apollo, he was shocked. Not only by the fact he made it in, but by the fact that Artemis had heard him in the first place. He was mad at first, but he could never stay angry at his best friend for long. After finally convincing him to contend, he went on stage for the first time. His nervousness immediately vanished, he was in his element. His song was so deep, so heart touching, it left the crowd stunned for a moment. One by one, they began clapping, amazed by the incredible boy. He was awarded with a standing ovation. Not only that, he was awarded with happiness. For the first time in months, an overwhelming feeling of joy had surged though his body. His heart had raced with excitement. At about the semifinals, he began to doubt himself. Even which his typically confident persona, he was still vulnerable inside. Music was not popular in the Elvin World, so he began to think people only liked him because there was no one else to listen to. His age did not help. While elves underestimated at first, they didn’t anymore. He was a threat, he needed to be eliminated. This made him insecure about himself. Artemis could tell what this was doing to him. She bright him to the park. However, what she didn’t tell him was that he was going to be doing a fan signing. When Apollo saw the hundreds of thousands of elves, he was more than surprised. He was completely astonished that this many people liked his music. They were all wearing tee-shirts of him, or holding signs. Most had autograph books and badges. From that point on, he knew this was what his life was for. Music. He didn’t know what’s he would do with Artemis and his parents, but one thing was for sure, music would always be in his life. He ended up winning the competition, and got 10 offers to join companies right after. He denied them all. That is, until one day he stumbled upon a smaller company. Music for him always came from the heart, the companies that offered my have been big, but nothing for them was about the heart. The smaller company was. He could tell right off of the bat. He immediately joined. Once he did, the company already had a big star. The company moved him and he became partners with him. Damon helped him solve the family problems he possessed. It was clear to him that his parents were lying, and his whole childhood had been demolished except for Artemis because of it. However, part of him was thankful. Without his parents’ superstitions, he would have never started singing. He would have never been where he was now. It was then when he realized he didn’t have to choose Artemis or his parents. It was then when he realized that he had to choose himself. When he confronted his parents, the were still not comfortable. With his growing fame, they began to sink more into the idea of it. They still are not fully satisfied with his choices, but are getting there. Artemis was fully supportive. She whole heartedly believed in his choices. Apollo may be well off now, he still doesn’t believe he is good enough. Occasionally, he shows signs of depression, and no matter how hard Artemis tries to prove to him he deserves it all, and he is worth it, he still isn’t convinced. Maybe he’ll never feel satisfied, but Damon is set on proving those thoughts wrong. Maybe, just maybe, Apollo’s feeling for Damon are growing into something that is more than just friends... 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Apollo is typically much more different around his friends than in front of a interviewer. He is actually a cocky goofball and I pretty confident. After what happened with his parents, he sank into depression. While he was good at hinging it from the public, when he was alone, he was shattered. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Kim Taehyung. He is 20 years old. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? - Extremly intelligent - He is a charger, and is good at his ability - Singing - Playing the saxophone - Dancing - Incredble humor - Feels lonely and depressed at times. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. ''' B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- '''the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved